One Kiss
by gungnirburst
Summary: One kiss was never enough for Ingus. After that first kiss, he just couldn't get enough of them from Luneth. [Ingus/Luneth. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: One Kiss

Game: Final Fantasy 3

Pairing: Ingus x Luneth

Author: keadeblue264

…Yeah, I got nothing… This is just something I wanted to write. Please enjoy.

Summary: One kiss was never enough for Ingus. After that first kiss, he just couldn't get enough of them from Luneth. IngusxLuneth yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 3.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, fluff, possible slight-OOC (I don't know since this is my first time writing for this pairing.)

~**One Kiss**~

A simple exchange of affection was enough for Ingus to handle. He was one of the four Warriors of Light, destined to save the world from dark forces and gifted with the holy power of light. The occasional hug or a kiss was easy enough to accomplish when compared to the endless peril of the journey he had left his castle home to embark on. If anything, loving gestures were as natural as fighting, if not more so than his expertise battle skills.

The only real problem was Luneth, the small town teenager with whom he had learned to bond with while on their quest.

A cloudless, starry night was the beginning of that issue. They had set up camp for the night, and it wasn't long before Arc and Refia were fast asleep, the almost constant rate of their travelling and hectic battles of the day having taken its toll. Ingus was on first watch, but the area they were in seemed void of monsters and he was rather bored with sitting around, choosing to occupy his time by making sure the fire stayed lit.

Thankfully, Luneth was still awake for some reason, his excuse being that he wasn't tired yet. Quiet conversation quickly kicked in, the occasional soft laugh every now and then when something funny was said. To Ingus, Luneth appeared a little hesitant while sitting next to him, the blonde catching the teen's eyes on him when he looked away. Saying he was curious about why Luneth was so tentative was putting it lightly.

And then, Luneth blurted out something he wasn't sure he'd be able to forget.

"I really like you, Ingus."

The words sounded rushed and on the verge of stuttering, as if Luneth had suddenly decided to just say it and get it over with. Ingus, all the while astonished, just smiled gently before leaning over and kissing the other delicately, like Luneth was as frail as fine glass. The blonde couldn't say that he didn't like Luneth in the same fashion, the brave, assertive boy having a personal place nestled into his heart.

That single kiss had been a timid one in the case of Luneth, the press of another's lips upon his being an action he had never experienced beforehand. Ingus himself couldn't very well say that kissing was a deed he often indulged in.

After that night, however, it certainly gained more priority.

Earning at least one kiss a day became a competition of sorts for Ingus. Or even more than one if he was lucky enough. He secretly convinced Luneth to give him one kiss per accomplishment while they journeyed, such as defeating the biggest monster or not getting injured in battle.

At first, Luneth didn't think the blonde boy was being serious. He had really consented to the arrangement just to humor Ingus since the suggestion seemed playful enough. He wasn't so sure that Ingus would actually take such a deal to heart.

But when nighttime rolled around and they were the only ones awake, it didn't take long for him to realize that Ingus was beyond determined, cashing in his allotted kisses when it was least expected. It was rapidly becoming apparent that Ingus had become somewhat addicted to kissing Luneth.

Luneth was the typical, self-confident teenager most of the time, always encouraging others and sure with himself, but three kisses alone was enough to make the silver-haired boy redder than a fresh tomato picked ripe from the garden. The blush looked so foreign on the other's pale visage and mismatched underneath his bright purple eyes, but at the same time, it was just too cute.

And whenever Ingus would point this out just to be teasing, Luneth would always dish out some offhanded and brisk remark, as well as blushing even harder. Luneth had tried to get out of their pact once, saying that there had to be a better way of deserving a kiss.

Though, all Ingus had to say was, "A deal's a deal, and you have to honor it."

Luneth frowned, but he left the subject alone from then on. Even though putting up with the lightheaded feeling and the blood rushing to his head after they kissed was becoming a tedious chore, which was why he wanted a simpler system instead of the one they had in place. He didn't mind the sensations and Ingus' covert enthusiasm when it came to kissing in the least, but there was only so much he could stand. After all, having his cheeks feel overheated on a daily basis was something different for him and he needed the time to adjust.

As Ingus came to find out, Luneth was shy and unfamiliar when it came to the normalcy of being in a romantic relationship. But regardless of his understanding of that fact, Ingus was well aware that as long as Luneth and he had this type of bond, just one kiss would never be enough.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm not sure about the response I'll get for this, but don't hesitate to comment if you liked it. Please Review!


End file.
